Hidden Snowflakes
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: When her brother goes missing in the snow, Cassie Tater comes across Jack Frost. From this meeting will spark an adventure, romance, drama and a life far beyond what Cassie thought she was going to have. Eventual OC X Jack
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**PLOT BUNNIES! Oh my god! They will not leave me alone! Here we go again with another fanfiction! Hopefully this will be okay this will be OC X Jack eventually; D Right now a lot things need to take place this was inspired by the fanfic Growing Warm Where there should only Be Cold, go check it out it's awesome!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Hidden Snowflakes

By SevenLies1Truth

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Cassie had been begging and begging her brother to take her sledding on the hills that were located near her house. It was a quaint little place being surrounded by a small wood that Cassie loved to explore in the springtime.

The begging had some effect though because Thomas had succumb to her demands for two reasons, one because he had wanted his sister to shut and two, he did love her and he actually did want to go sledding.

Her brother Thomas was only a few years older than her being 10 whilst she was 7. You could tell they were related and they actually looked quite alike, their mother would often joke around saying that they were 'the twins, 3 years apart.' In fact some of the only differences were their hairstyles and gender.

Cassie had luscious blonde curls that fell down towards her shoulders; she had taken the looks of their mother being small and petite just like her. Thomas was a mix between his mother and father however his eyes were bright green and his blonde curls seemed to go everywhere, his cousins teased him and called him the 'milky bar kid' only as a joke though.

Thomas was quite tall being a foot taller than Cassie however her eyes were a bit of a lighter green than his and they looked like a forest's leaves blowing on a summer day breeze, it reminded Thomas of summer and he knew that summer was his sister's favourite season, however winter came a very close second.

Grabbing her coat, Cassie pulled on her shoes and trotted into the snow, squealing in delight. The snow was so powdery and light, just perfect for sledding.

"Come on! Tommy!" Cassie shouted into the house, giggling as the snow hit her nose.

"Geez Cas! I'm coming." Tommy responded appearing at the door, He walked outside and shut it.

Taking hold of Tommy's hands, Cassie picked up her sled that had been resting against the side of the garage and they began to make their way to the hills.

It was only about a five minute walk from Cassie's house to the hills but she spent it nattering to her brother about how she couldn't wait for Christmas to come around and that she wanted to thank Santa for all the great gifts he gave her and that she wanted to give him one back that didn't consist of milk or cookies, she wanted to give him something special.

Tommy was fascinated when his sister began to talk about subjects such as this, his sister's kindness and compassion knew no bounds and it was one of the things that Tommy loved about his sister however this trait had a few negative sides, he knew that his sister was gullible and got bullied at school by many people in her class because of this. They did go the same elementary school as it was the closet but Tommy had a different lunch break than his sister and so he couldn't protect her.

Soon enough Tommy and Cassie reached the hills which were covered in a thick blanket of snow, up to their ankles so they had to tread very carefully as they walked up the hill.

Putting the plastic sled down, Cassie sat in front whilst Tommy sat behind her.

"Are you ready then?" Tommy asked his sister as he put his foot into position.

"Yeah!" His sister cried, throwing her arms into the air. Tommy pushed his feet and put them into the sled.

It began to roll down the hill becoming faster and faster, the sled bumped up and down and Cassie was afraid of falling out but her brother grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it, it comforted Cassie quite a lot, she really did love her brother. Once they were at the bottom of the hill, Cassie clapped her hands.

"Can we go again, Tommy? That was so fun!"

"Yes but we'll have to go up through a different way because the snow's less thick, have you seen how deep it is here?"

"Yeah but that makes sledding all the more fun because we can go faster!" Cassie cheered.

"Of course it does!"

"I was wondering Tommy, who makes the snow? Someone has to make it! It can't just come from nowhere!" Cassie asked looking up at him.

Tommy bent down so that he was leaning on one knee and so he didn't have to look up at her and could be face level.

"Do you remember that expression Mom used to say and that one she still says sometimes, 'you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose?'"

Cassie nodded, her green eyes alight with curiosity and amazement, Tommy could see that she really wanted to know where this was going!

"Well I heard a kid at school talking about his cousin who said he believed in Jack Frost who controls winter and I believe it to. So the answer to your question is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost, that's such a cool name! Wow! He must be really powerful!" Cassie stated. Her eyes filled with some amazement that Tommy had never seen before. Her mind's eye must have been trying to conjure a picture up. That was another trait that belonged to Cassie; her imagination was like wildfire and ignited whenever she had ideas. Cassie wasn't good at art and often cried because she really wanted to be good at it but her imagination was very creative.

She was jealous of Tommy who was good at art but his imagination wasn't that vast, Tommy was beginning to see the real world and its darkness full of cynical facts, he wished that he didn't have to grow up but every child had to.

Tommy also knew that Cassie had begun to write her ideas down, her stories were full of fairy tales and they were so imaginative for a seven year old but he felt like he had lost himself in the worlds that she had created, her words were simple and her handwriting messy but there was some sort of hidden magic that wasn't there when other people like Tommy or his parents wrote a story. When Cassie did, the words just seemed to come alive!

"And he's going to make it snow even more if we don't move and have more fun sledding!" Tommy was freezing, and he really wanted to move so he wouldn't feel the cold as much.

They headed back up the hill and they were both ready for sledding once again.

XXX

Jack flew on the wind, he had just paid a quick visit to Jamie, the little 8 year old had been excited to see him, he hadn't seen him since November when he had told him that he would eventually come back. Jack never knew why Jamie was so fond of him but he loved seeing him and Sophie, the Bennett's were just so loving and fun.

He had decided to visit a valley in a small town called Treewood near Denver, Colorado. He had made it snow earlier in the year but he had scheduled a blizzard so was making sure that no-one was in the valley and wouldn't get caught up it.

He didn't see anyone so grabbed his staff and began to spin around; he used the wind to create the fastest blizzards and strongest. Soon enough a powerful blizzard was raging. Jack looked at his handiwork and smiled, he really did enjoy being the winter spirit and the guardian of fun.

"Tommy! Where are you?" A young girl's voice suddenly carried on the wind. Jack froze; he had checked that no-one was here! How had this young girl, evaded him? There was nothing he could do about the blizzard now because it was too strong for him to handle. The only thing he could do was find this girl and take her home, she was going to freeze to death out here and he didn't want that for someone.

Dropping down onto the ground, Jack began to run towards where the sound was coming from. It didn't take him long until he found a small petite girl with blonde hair; shivering and tears were coming from her eyes.

She looked up at him when she heard footsteps and her face lit up in delight. This shocked Jack, he was surprised to find someone that could see him but he had no time to be joyous for the new believer, he had to get her out of the cold.

"Little girl, are you okay?" He asked, deciding to gain her trust sentence by sentence.

"Yes now you're here! You're Jack Frost, aren't you?" The little girl responded, starting to walk towards him.

Jack gave a quick chuckle; this girl was quite smart for her age.

"Yes what's your name and why are you crying?" He asked her.

"My name is Cassie Tater and I lost my brother in the big snowstorm! I can't find him anywhere!" Cassie finished and her eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"I'll tell you what Cassie; everything's going to be alright, I'm going to take you home, okay? And then I'll find your brother, is that alright?"

"Yes."

Jack began to run and fly into the air with his staff, he placed it over his shoulder and grabbed Cassie off the ground. She let out a squeal of delight as they soared on the wind.

"Okay kiddo, so where's your house?" He asked.

Cassie pointed to a small block of houses. "That one there with the swing in the garden."

Jack looked to where she was pointing and began to fly down to the house, it didn't take long and he put Cassie down near the swing.

"I'm going to look for your brother now, okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay Jack!" Cassie, smiled she was a lot more cheerful than earlier, perhaps because she knew that her brother would be found.

XXX

Jack had looked everywhere but he could not find a boy anyway, Cassie hadn't given him a description but he could guess that if he was her brother they would look a bit alike but he just couldn't find anyone, there was no-one around apart from the odd person since the blizzard had now calmed a bit down.

He headed back to Cassie's house and saw that she was waiting for him on the swing. She saw him descending and began to run towards him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Jack was on his own.

"Where's Tommy?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I couldn't find him; he's nowhere to be found Cassie. I'm sorry." Jack then saw one of the most heart wrenching moments that he would experience in his long immortal life coming a close second to when his sister's face had been when he had plunged into the pond.

Cassie stood there and was silent as tears; fell down her cheeks and onto the ground. Jack knew that children would cry loud to get attention but when children cried silently then something was seriously wrong.

He couldn't let her cry so walked up to her and gave her a tight hug, she was dealing with the possibility that her brother might have disappeared and right now she needed someone to comfort her.

XXX

Jack stuck around for the next few days and watched Cassie's parents send out search party after search party to find her brother but they never did as Christmas slowly approached Jack knew he would have to leave because North usually had a sort of get together on the 27th.

He had been there to comfort Cassie who he could now see was thinking of Jack as a big brother. She had asked many questions about why he was cold and did he enjoy making it snow. He told her all about the places he visited and that he was cold because he was the spirit of the winter.

Right now, he would have to say goodbye to Cassie but he had developed a soft spot for her and he was going to visit her after Christmas but he needed to make it snow in some other countries, a visit to the North Pole and then he would be back.

"Cassie?" He asked as he stepped into her room. It was quite typical of a seven year old girl to have pink walls, with the fairy-tale paintings that included figures such as fairies but she had told him that these paintings belonged to her brother and she loved them, they were also quite unique and seemed to have a heart and soul that only someone who loved what they were doing could pull off.

"Yeah Jack?" Cassie asked, walking over to him. She only went up to his thigh but he loved her as a 'big brother' should.

"I'm going to have to go and make it snow in other places but I'll be back after Christmas, okay?"

"Okay then! Bye-bye Jack!" Cassie stated trying to seem happy but Jack knew that she was putting on a mask to hide the hurt she felt.

Jack stepped out of the window and took one last look back at the house; he could tell that the family were beginning to break apart just from the solemn looks of Cassie's parents that he had seen the past few days, they had been crying, and searching for their lost son who was lost and might never come home.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Tears

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Updates are going to be very slow on this, one because I have six exams to do over 3 weeks and two because I'm more focused on writing my other fan-fiction for rise of the guardians: Time Riddles. **

**This is just me being fangirly really and the other story is for others enjoyment.**

**This story is going to be very long, I have about 16 chapters planed already! Anyway reply time!**

**Creepy-Wow that is kind of strange. I just came up with the names on the spot though aha XD**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 2: Christmas Tears

It was now Christmas Eve and Tommy had been missing for a couple of days. Cassie was very worried about him, he could be lost and with Jack Frost somewhere in the world, making it snow, Jack Frost wouldn't be able to guide Tommy home.

The rest of her family were coming around tomorrow. They knew Tommy had gone missing but hopefully her cousins would want to play with her because they really loved her!

She hadn't seen her Mommy for a few days. She had asked her Daddy 'Where's Mommy?' on numerous occasions. Daddy had just said that she was crying and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone especially Cassie.

Everybody was upset by Tommy's disappearance and so was Cassie. To ease the pain of losing her brother, she had started to write a story called the little killer whale. She wished Tommy was in her room so he could draw her a picture of the main character but he was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Cassie was very lonely and missed Jack, he had been there to give her comfort, he helped her fight through her tears and made her laugh when she was upset but he had gone to make it snow in other places and she knew that it was selfish but she really wanted him to come back, she missed him as well.

She had wrote about a chapter of the little killer which involved them losing his family but what she really wanted to do tonight was write a letter to Santa because she thought that he could bring one thing she wanted home. Looking through her notebook, Cassie selected a fresh new page and picked her biro up.

Her hands were covered in pen but that was because she held the pen strangely, the only reason of this was because it was more comfy than the position you were meant to hold a pen in. She began to write.

_Dear Santa_

_This year for Christmas, I don't want to ask for much. All I ask is that you can bring my big brother home safe. He is lovely and kind and I'm sure he's missing home. So please bring Tommy home!_

Cassie Tater

Cassie looked at the quick note she had scribbled down, it was straight to the point and she knew Santa would know what she meant. Picking the paper up, Cassie ran downstairs where she saw her Daddy sitting down on the couch watching tv. He didn't look up when Cassie walked in but she could see the red underneath his eyes. It then struck Cassie hard, her Daddy had been crying. Big strong Daddy who Cassie had never seen cry had been crying because of Tommy vanishing.

She went up to her Daddy and put his arms around her and snuggled into her Dad's embrace. She let tears gently fall from her eyes too.

"Daddy, I miss Tommy too, I don't know where he could have gone." Cassie mumbled into her father's jumper.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sure the police will find him, they're doing all they can to find him. Who knows maybe in a couple of days, he'll come bounding in like he always do with that big smile on his face going 'Why are you lot moping around?, he was always cheeky that lad." Her Daddy responded stroking her arm and patting her back as a means to comfort her.

He then noticed the piece of paper in her hand and asked about it.

"What have you got there in your hand Cassie?"

"A note for Santa, you can read if you want Daddy."

Her father took the note out of the hand and read it over. Cassie heard a sharp intake of breath and what looked like another tear falling from her father's eyes.

"Oh Darling, let's hope Santa is able to bring your brother back home."

"Me too Daddy, me too."

XXX

Cassie woke up on Christmas morning feeling very excited, her Daddy had took her to bed last night after they had cuddled whilst watching tv for a while. He had told her that he would put her note to Santa by the cookies and milk that had been offered to her.

She saw what looked like a massive present in the middle of room. Cassie gave an excited giggle, she wondered what the present was. She had no clue but she did want to have two things. One was her brother and the other was a rocking horse that she had once in a shop, her brother been talking her about the town when they had come across it. It had only happened a couple of weeks ago and Cassie couldn't believe how much had changed.

Flinging her bed covers onto the ground, Cassie jumped out of bed and ran over to the present. It was wrapped in simple red wrapping paper with a cartoon Rudolph leaping in the air. Cassie giggled as she scanned over the patterns in the wrapping paper, it was quite funny.

Unwrapping the present, the wrapping paper fell off layer by layer. What emerged caused Cassie to give a big gasp, a wooden rocking horse! It was taller than her and looked like an old model. The hair on the rocking horse was real but seemed straw-like when Cassie stroked. She couldn't wait to fly off to faraway lands with the horse. The rocking horse also had a saddle made out of leather. Cassie couldn't believe that Santa had gone to all this trouble to make this wonderful rocking horse.

She climbed onto and imagined that she was riding through the American west with cowboys by her side. They were trying to round the cattle up because they had managed to escape from the barbed wire.

"C'mon boys! We need round these cattle up!" Cassie bellowed, swinging her arms around like she was throwing her rope. Her brother used to play this game with her, it hurt her heart when she thought of her brother but then she decided to pretend he was there with her, riding his own horse.

She then noticed her bedroom door open and saw her parents standing there. Cassie gave a quick gasp, Mommy had come out of the room!

"Mommy!" Cassie cried jumping over the rocking horse and going over to hug her mother. When she collided into her, her mother gave a small grunt which caused Cassie to look up at her. Her mother's hair was limp and stuck to her forehead as though it hadn't been washed in days. Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in red. Her face was pale, and a tear fell from her Mother's eyes.

"What's the matter Mommy?" Cassie asked, trying to reach up to touch her Mother's tear and get rid of it.

"Nothing Cassandra. Let's go downstairs okay." Her mother replied forcibly and looked at her daughter bitterly. Cassie froze, her Mommy had never called her by her full name and she hated her full name and her Mommy knew that.

"Okay Mommy." Cassie replied clutching hold of her mother's hand as they walked downstairs together.

For the rest of the morning Cassie opened her presents and received quite a number of toys that she played with. She had noticed that there was a big group of presents with the name 'Thomas' on them, it caused her to sniffle a little bit. She really missed him.

Around 2 in the afternoon, the rest of Cassie's family started to arrive. The first person to arrive was her Mommy's brother called Isaac who had always been known to be a bit of prankster. He had light blonde hair as well, he a son who was 13. Robert was horrible to Cassie because he liked to be mean to her and so they would often argue but this year her big brother wouldn't be there to protect her like he had done.

Daddy's parents had died long ago since it was just Mommy's parents who came to visit they were quite nasty as well and they always criticized Mommy and Cassie. Mommy had two sisters, one who had been adopted and was two years younger than Cassie. Her name was Maurice and she was a lovely auntie, even though she was only 5 she was a lot mature than at what she first appeared. The other sister was married and had triplets who were only 4 years old. They were very shy and hid behind their Mommy most of the time so Cassie never really got to play with them.

Christmas dinner started out as normal, people laughing, pulling crackers and digging into their turkey which had been cooked by Cassie's daddy it was actually very good. However it was when Daddy walked out the room to get the pudding when the criticizing began from her grandparents.

"Why did you ever marry that oath, Leah? He is a good for nothing twit. That son of yours, Thomas, I bet he's just like he's father and ran away from home because he's a selfish boy who thinks he can survive in the world! I bet he'll show up two weeks from now begging to come home!" Her grandmother cheered looking at her Mommy with stern eyes.

Her Mommy was unresponsive and the words caused anger to ignite in Cassie's heart. Her grandmother shouldn't be talking about her big brother that way.

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking about Tommy that way, you're a horrible person!" Cassie cried standing up on her chair and pointing at her grandmother.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Her grandmother shouted, standing onto her feet.

"Horrible. Horrible!" Cassie chorused as her whole family turned to stare at her, each with shocked expressions.

Her Mommy then stood up and grabbed Cassie. Cassie was shocked and began to kick and scream all through the house until her Mommy put her into her room.

"Cassandra! Why are you behaving like this?" Her Mommy asked whilst leaning on one knee.

"Because Granny insulting big brother!" She said, crossing her arms and looking at her Mommy with tears in her eyes.

"Stay up here Cassie and go to bed please. I'll deal with you in the morning." Her Mommy muttered before going downstairs. Cassie felt terrible, her Mommy never shouted and was always nice to her but somehow it would have been better if Mommy had shouted at her. Cassie wanted to cry, everybody hated her.

She went over to her bed and cuddled up, tears beginning to form on the corner of her eyes. She wanted someone to tell her everything was alright. She wanted her big brother back, but he was nowhere to be found. Her family were going to be here until the 1st January and she didn't think she would be able to handle it without Tommy.

XXX

Jack flew into Burgess with one thought in mind and that was to visit Jamie. It was the 29th December; it had been an enjoyable Christmas watching families play with the snow that he had made just for them. The 27th had been fun going to visit North and have a good get together. He had told them about Cassie and her missing brother. North had been very concerned saying that they should keep a close eye on her and he would see if he could find her brother.

He flew to Jamie's house and saw them at the kitchen table with what looked like a birthday cake and Sophie clapping her hands and smiling at her Mom. Jamie caught sight of Jack looking through the window and waved to him. Jack waved back and gestured to the door, telling Jamie that he was coming in.

Jack went over to the door and opened it. A strong gust of air blew over Mrs Bennett and she shivered. She went over to the door and closed it whilst Jack flew inside.

"Who opened that door?" She wondered to herself.

Jamie overheard and gave a quick grin. "Jack Frost, Mom! He's in here right now."

Mrs Bennett chuckled not really believing Jamie's tale. "Well you kids enjoy the cake, I'm going to go watch tv for a bit in the den and you can outside if you wish Jamie but take Soph with you."

Mrs Bennett went up the stairs and vanished.

Jack walked over to Jamie and looked curiously at the cake.

"So Jamie, who is the cake for?" He asked.

"Sophie, it's her 4th birthday today! She's been excited at getting presents for the second time in a couple of days. It's strange seeing my little sis growing up!" Jamie announced getting off the chair.

"Yeah I'll bet, you know I used to have a sister as well."

"Really? What was her name, what was she like, is still alive?" The questions that Jamie asked began to overwhelm Jack and he looked at Jamie with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'll tell you another time Jamie, okay?"

"Okay…" Jamie replied feeling a bit sad that he was going to find some things out about Jack's sister.

Sophie got out of her seat and ran over to Jack. "Jack-Jack, me four now, me big girl!" She announced holding her arms up, Jack picked he up and she shivered but gave her a hug.

"I know you are! You're growing up now!"

"Jack, how long are you going to be staying for?" Jamie asked, curiosity blazing in his hazel eyes.

"A couple of days."

"Why a couple of days?"

"I met a girl, a year younger than you that I want to visit. I'm very worried about her, she lost her brother in one of my snowstorms and I feel responsible so I'm going to see her around the 31st December. That should give her enough time with her family. I really hope she's okay."

"Tell me about her Jack!"

"Next time Jamie, come on let's go and enjoy the snow! That's the whole reason I'm here, to play with you guys! I'll tell you about her tonight and my sister if you want consider it a bed time story now get yours and Sophie's coats and also gather your friends! We're going have some fun!" Jack whooped the last word doing a somersault into the air.

Jamie giggled and went to fetch his coat; he was looking forward to a fun day with Jack in the snow. He hoped Sophie would also have an enjoyable time as well especially since it was her 4th birthday and she was never going to be 3 again.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's all for this update. I have no idea when the next one will be out but stay tuned til then :) x Go check out Time Riddles, if you want! It's only a suggestion ;) x**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Brother

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Okay so my most popular rise of the guardians fanfics is Time Riddles, so I'll be devoting my time to that, it won't be updated til next week. I'm just getting this chapter in so it can stop pestering me until next week.**

**If you like this story, check out Time Riddles, if you want ;)**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 3: Big Brother

It was going to be New Year's Eve tomorrow and Cassie had not had a good week at all. No-one in her family wanted to talk to her expect her five year old auntie who surprisingly had been very comforting. Cassie had spent the last few days holed up in her room only going down for meals and snacks just to keep her strength up.

Cassie curled up tighter on her bed, clutching her pillow. It was now night time and everyone had gone bed but she couldn't sleep because she kept having nightmares about her brother being dragged over a cliff and her grandma laughing as she was the one who had pushed him over.

Fresh tears had brewed in Cassie's eyes as she mumbled trying not to think about the nightmare but that was all she could think about. She wanted and needed her brother to be there to comfort her however he wasn't and the only thing she could do was cry.

Suddenly there came a knock at her window and Cassie bolted out of bed because it had made her jump. She went over to the window and saw who had knocked on. It was Jack Frost! Cassie let out a squeal of delight and all at once her fear was replaced by happiness.

She opened the window and Jack flew in. Cassie ran over to him and gave him a big hug, she shivered because of the cold but clung onto his legs and she never wanted to let go.

"Jacky, you're back!" She announced, nuzzling her head into his legs.

Jack gave her a confused look at the nickname but he seemed to shrug it off and picked her up into his arms.

"Yes I am! So how's the past few days been?" Jack asked, white teeth gleaming as he smiled.

Cassie's head drooped and she seemed like she was fighting herself to not cry. She started to mumble but Jack managed to catch her words which Cassie was quite grateful for.

"My grandma said mean things about Tommy, and and I wanted to protect Tommy! She was mean to me though! I got sent to my room. So I'm now in big trouble."

After Cassie had finished telling Jack about what had happened, she let go of his leg and fell to the floor. Tears had won the battle and beginning to sprout, she felt terrible for what she said at her grandma, she did love her but granny was just so mean sometimes!

Jack looked at her for a few minutes before his blue eyes light up in delight. Cassie decided that he might have an idea or something like that.

"Cassie, you need some cheering up! How about I take you to go and see Santa's workshop! How does that sound?" He asked bending down so he could be face to face.

Cassie face let up in delight and her mouth slowly opened wide showing all her teeth. She nodded quickly, her blonde hair flying all over the place and her forest green eyes were shining with happiness.

"Yes, yes! I would love that Jacky!" She responded, getting up to her feet and clapping her hands excitedly.

Jack once again frowned at the nickname but he decided that he would ask about it later.

"Well, hold onto me, I'll take you now."

"Now? But it's past my bedtime!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Cassie; we will be back before the sun rise!"

"Well okay then!"

So that was how Cassie found herself clutching onto Jack as he flew into the wind, whooping with laughter as they headed for Santa's workshop.

XXX

About half an hour later, Jack landed in North's workshop. He was surprised about how he fast he had flown especially with an extra passenger in tow. Cassie was clutching his leg as she took everything in. The globe glittered with yellow lights and Cassie looked at in amazement.

She let go of Jack's leg and padded over to the globe, her green eyes reflecting the lights of the globe. She turned back to Jack and pointed at it. "Jacky, what is that?" She asked amazement clear in her voice.

Jack chuckled. "That my dear Cassie is a globe, what the earth looks like."

"No! I meant the little lights, they are so twinkly!"

"Each one of those lights is a believer in the guardians."

"Who are the guardians?"

"Well who do you think? There's Santa, The Sandman, Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and yours truly: Jack Frost!"

Cassie looked at Jack and stifled a giggle. Jack really did make her laugh, there was quite a lot that she didn't know about him and she wanted to know! She really didn't like curiosity because it made her nosy and she had to find out the all the answers. Cassie decided that one day, when she was older, she was going to find all about him.

"What do the guardians do?"

"Oh the usual do our normal day jobs but normally we protect the children of the world, just like you! And we will protect them at the cost of our very lives, which is saying something because we are all immortal, which means we will live forever. We will also protect you from Pitch Black; in fact we defeated him about 8 months ago now so it will take him a long time to rise back to the power, let's hope he doesn't though."

Cassie looked confused at the mention of Pitch Black and asked who he was.

Jack's face darkened and he sounded hateful when he mentioned about Pitch Black, he couldn't hold the anger back in his voice as he told Cassie about the boogieman and what he had done.

Jack expected Cassie to be frightened of what he was telling her but Cassie looked fascinated which worried him a tiny bit. Once he had finished speaking, Cassie didn't say anything but looked like she was deep in thought soaking in the story.

"Jack, I vas not expecting to see you back so soon!" A great big booming voice announced from behind Jack. It caused him to jump and he flew a few feet into the air. Jack turned around to see North smiling at him.

"Oh hey North." Jack stated casually as he floated back down towards the floor.

"So what do I owe this visit to Jack?" North asked.

"I brought my friend Cassie here." He pointed at Cassie and North slowly nodded, he knew who he was. "She needed a little cheering up so I thought it would be alright if she came to have a look around the workshop?"

"Why of course! I vould be delighted!"

North gestured over to Phil the Yeti who came tumbling towards them. Cassie looked up at him in amazement. This was the first time in her life that she was seeing a Yeti. Phil mumbled something do her and gestured around the workshop. Jack knew that Cassie didn't understand what he was saying but she followed after Phil, going to see around. Jack was glad that North and the Yeti's were taking a well-deserved break after Christmas so there was no toy making involved and Cassie wouldn't be able to see her presents.

When they had gone round the corner, Jack walked over to the globe staring at the lights knowing that somewhere on there, Jamie's belief was glittering. He had promised Jamie that he would stay for a few days but had snuck out a night because he had wanted to see Cassie. He had spent most of the previous night telling Jamie all about his past, his sister and how he came to be Jack Frost.

Jamie had been so excited throughout the tale, asking all the right questions. At one point Sophie had come in to listen but she had quickly fallen asleep so Jack had to take her to bed. He had come back in but Jamie had fallen asleep so he had decided then that he would go and visit Cassie.

Jack suddenly felt North's hand on his shoulder and he turned to face him.

"What is real reason you're here, Jack?" North asked. Jack looked sheepish; there had been one other reason why he had wanted to come here but both for the sake of Cassie.

"I wanted to cheer up Cassie and I want to know, if you've found any more clues regarding to the disappearance of her brother." Jack replied twirling his staff into the air.

North looked sad at the mention of Cassie's brother; he knew all about the disappearance and how it had affected the small seven year old. She pretended to be so happy but the inside she was breaking.

"I have found some things out but they are not very good." North muttered, knowing that something that would probably greatly annoy Jack.

"What things?"

"I can sense his presence but I cannot see him, almost like he is gone."

"As in a ghost?"

"Maybe but there is nothing we can do because I have no idea where he is." North replied watching as Jack's face grew into a frown.

"We can't tell her North, it'll just make it worse. I'll guess we'll just have to leave it, it hurts me to say but I think that we just let her think her brother's gone." Jack muttered.

North only looked at him, nodding his head. This decision was hurting both of them but they knew it couldn't be helped. Cassie probably was never going to get her brother back again.

Jack began to talk to North about what had happened with Jamie and how they were getting on for the next hour. North was very intrigued and was quite astounded that Sophie had already turned four and had already grown a few inches soon he had last properly seen her in April.

Cassie came back after they had finished talking and she gave a long yawn and Jack chuckled. She was shattered and needed to be taken home.

"So are you ready to head home Cassie?" Jack asked, bending down again so he could face her.

Along with another yawn, Cassie nodded and skittered over to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and clung onto him. Jack launched himself into the sky and they began to make their way back home. Cassie watched as the wind whipped through her and Jack's hair, he occasionally laughed and whooped causing Cassie to join laughing with him.

"Jacky! What do you do when I went on that tour?" Cassie asked as Jack flew through the air.

"Just talking to Santa, that's all."

"What about?"

Jack tensed, he need to make something up and quick. "Oh all sorts of things! I can't even remember!" Jack quickly filled in hoping that Cassie wouldn't ask any more questions about what North had been talking to him about because he really couldn't stand lying to Cassie who he was beginning to grow quite fond of.

"Oh okay!" Cassie chorused quite quickly.

It was silent for the next 20 minutes as Jack flew back to Cassie's house. Soon enough he flew through the window and put Cassie down. However what Jack wasn't expecting was to see a young girl around the age of five staring at Cassie with wide eyes.

"Auntie Maurice!" Cassie cried, not expecting to see her auntie who hadn't moved an inch since she had climbed off Jack.

"You flew, Cassie! You can fly?" The girl Maurice cried. Jack was quite confused about how this girl was Cassie's auntie but then he decided that Cassie was born before Maurice so that was probably how.

"No silly! I didn't fly that was Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost, who's he?"

"He's the one that makes it all snowy in winter!"

"But why can't I see him?"

"You have to believe in him!"

Jack saw little Maurice concentrating and her eyes widened as she took in him in. It was always great to have a new believer but he really needed to get back to Jamie or else he would have wondered where he had gone off to.

"Hello, it's great to meet you Maurice but I really must be off!" Jack announced, launching himself into the air.

"Aww no fair! I only just met you! But okay! Cassie, Mommy and Daddy will be up soon so I'm going back bed, okay?"

"Okay!"

Maurice walked out the room and Jack wondered why she had been in Cassie's room in the first place but he decided to just put it down to the fact that the five year old seemed very curious and was quite nice to Cassie which he was glad off.

"So was that your auntie just?"

"Yeah but she's not my real auntie, She was erm adopted! Yes that's it! Do you really have go Jacky?" Cassie asked, looking at him sadly.

"Yes, I need to get back to Jamie but I'll come back tomorrow!"

"Okay then Jacky!"

Cassie wondered over to him and hugged him tightly, she never wanted to let go but she knew that she had to. She padded over to her bed and in. Jack pulled the covers over her as he floated making sure that she was nice and comfy.

Cassie seemed like she was drooping off but whispered one thing when Jack was about to go out the window.

"Jacky, you're my new big brother!"

Jack flew out feeling that he was slowly but surely replacing her brother's place in her life.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Next update will probs be in 2 weeks or 3 or 4, One of these numbers most likely.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	4. Chapter 4: New Year's Eve

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well next chapter! My nan's been taken to hospital so this chapter took me 3 days to write and that's with interruptions and everything!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 4: New Year's Eve

Jamie woke up to see Jack floating at his bed and he seemed to be in deep in thought as if he was very worried about something. Jamie had seen him float out the window last night and he must have only just returned.

Jack soon noticed that Jamie was awake and he landed onto the carpet. Jack gave a sad smile and sat on Jamie's bed. He wondered what had happened to Jack to cause him to be so down. Jack was usually fun of life and constantly on the go so something drastic must have happened.

"What's happened Jack?" Jamie asked, wondering if Jack was about to tell him another story like he had done last night. "And where did you go last night?"

"I was out visiting that girl I told you about. Her name's Cassie and well her older brother's gone missing and I've tried searching for him but she really misses him and I just don't know what to do about it!" Jack responded, pulling at his white hair in frustration.

Jamie was silent and he didn't know what to say. He had wondered about the girl Cassie and had not expected something like this, at all!

"Jack, it's happened now. I wouldn't worry about it." Jamie responded putting his hand on Jack's hoodie which was so cold to the touch that the 8 year old shivered. Jack smiled and seemed to snap right out of his stupor.

"Yeah I guess you're right! I'm going to visit her again tonight because I'm still worried about her." Jack replied with a small grin.

Jamie returned the grin. "So Jack can you please get out of my room so I can get dressed?" He asked because he could think of anything worse than the winter spirit seeing him in his underwear, that caused a horrible image to appear in his head and was pretty sure Jack would laugh at him but not in the mocking kind.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure that's a sight we both don't want to see!" Jack replied laughing as he flew out the window, it was quite scary at the fact that Jack had almost read Jamie's mind but he let it settle for now and began to get dressed.

After breakfast Jamie headed out with his sister, snow was falling all around them and Jamie could see Jack up in the air with his staff commanding it to flurry and sweep across the land, creating a white blanket of snow.

Jamie gave a laugh and ran over to Jack, his arms flailing everywhere; snow was the most wonderful thing and the fact that Jamie was best friends with the bringer of it just made him even happy. Jack was smiling down at Jamie as he made a snow angel with his sister, his hair beginning to become damp because it had snow in it.

"Jack, should we build a snowman?" Jamie asked, bouncing on his feet, he hadn't made a snowman in a long time and he really wanted to make one!

"Why of course Jamie, it wouldn't be fun otherwise, would it?" Jack responded, walking over to him.

Sophie clapped her hand and the three began to scoop snow into a single ball, the ball began to get bigger and bigger as Jamie pushed it around his front yard, Jack helping as well. Soon enough the snowball was big enough to be the base for their snowman.

Jack began to make a smaller ball of snow for the middle and Jamie had begun making the head, which was a ball even smaller. After about five minutes, they were both done.

"Jack should I run inside the house to get the scarf and carrots for the nose?" Jamie asked, a grin beginning to appear on his face.

"Of course Jamie, how else would we complete the snowman?" Jack responded, putting the snowballs on top on each other to complete the snowman.

So Jamie did just that, his Mom heard him making a bit of a ruckus and Abby had begun to bark because of the noise however his Mom understood that he was only looking for a few things for the snowman. Mrs Bennet had decided to come and help this at this point which caused Jack to be quite happy, even though she couldn't see him, he was glad that she at least pretended he was there, helping them build the snowman.

* * *

Night had quickly fallen and Cassie had been staring out her bedroom window for the past 10 minutes, she was waiting for Jacky to come back because he had told her that he was going to come and spend New Year's Eve with her!

Marie had been hanging in Cassie's room all day with her, asking about Jack Frost and how Cassie had been able to see him. Cassie had told Marie, her limited knowledge on Jack and the fact that her brother had made her believe in Jack Frost. Truth be told, it did hurt Cassie a lot to be talking about her brother to Marie but somehow it made Cassie feel a little bit better.

Cassie couldn't wait for all her family to go, so she could have just the house to her and her parents again. Everybody had still been on edge because of Cassie outburst and Christmas but they seemed to have accepted that she had calmed down for the time being.

There was a quick flurry of snow and Jack landed onto her window. Cassie's grin spread wide on to her face and she ran over to him, grasping him into a hug. She felt really lonely when Jack had to go but he made up for it when he came back and the loneliness seemed to fade a bit.

"Hey kiddo, calm down! I was only gone for 24 hours!" Jack laughed, hugging Cassie back. Her warmth against his skin was still a strange feeling because he wasn't exactly used to people seeing him still even after 8 months.

"I know Jacky, I know but it felt like forever!"

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are! Do you want to spend New Year's with my family?" Cassie asked, her green eyes looking up hopefully at Jack. If he stayed then Cassie and Marie could talk to him!

"Well of course! Let's go downstairs and have some fun then?" Jack responded, taking hold of Cassie's hand and they walked downstairs.

* * *

New Year's Eve always started off a little strange in the Tater family. First they would sit down for a meal, Jack stood by Cassie and she talked to him for most of the meal. She did get odd looks off her family but he hoped that they thought she was talking to an imaginary friend and would leave her alone yet he had a feeling that one of her family members would say something about it.

Next they would get a game of monopoly out or bingo for the adults while the children would play. However Cassie's Mommy made Cassie stay and play a game of monopoly with everyone, truth be told, she didn't really enjoy it and was pretty glad that it was over.

And then the last thing would be that they would watch the tv as it counted down the minutes to when the New Year would come on and then everybody would sing a song that Cassie still didn't know the lyrics too and she thought it was a very strange song.

It was about an hour before the new year would begin and Cassie was walking into the kitchen to get a drink of juice. Jack wasn't really watching her; he was staring at her family waiting for the moment that one of them would say something.

As Cassie was entering the kitchen, her 13 year old cousin Robert, ran past and knocked her over quite harshly. There was a massive bang and Cassie fell to the floor and banged her mouth on the kitchen tiles. Jack heard the clutter and ran over to her, his frozen heart beginning to beat frantically.

He helped Cassie up and saw that she had begun to cry, also she had her hand to her mouth as if she was hiding something.

"Cassie, why did you have your hand on your mouth?" Jack asked, putting his hand on hers. Cassie mumbled something that Jack couldn't make out, so he gently moved her hand and saw that there was a gap in her teeth and they was blood pouring from her mouth.

Jack let out a shocked gasp when he saw the gap. Her cousin had done this to her! Sighing Jack picked, Cassie up and they flew up the stairs together. He put her into her room and grabbed some tissue out of the bathroom. Telling Cassie to hold the tissue in her mouth to stop the bleeding, Jack put the tooth underneath her pillow knowing that a tooth fairy would soon come to collect it.

After about five minutes, Jack heard the all too familiar flittering of wings and saw Tooth herself, flying there. Baby Tooth was by her and when she saw Jack they both flew over to him, looking very concerned at Cassie.

"I'm guessing you say what happened when Cassie had her tooth knocked out?" Jack asked, looking at Tooth who had picked up the tooth and put money under the pillow.

"Yes and I saw you Jack, that's why I came here. Is this the girl you told us about on the 27th?"

Jack nodded and looked at Cassie who was now staring at the Tooth fairy in awe and excitement. Cassie dropped the tissue and ran over and her green eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Are you the Tooth Fairy?" She asked.

"Yes dear, I am." Tooth responded, landing down on the ground and letting Cassie walk up to her, so she could get a closer look.

"You're so pretty!" Cassie announced, staring up at her with amazement.

"Well thank you dear!" Tooth replied, giving Cassie a tiny quick hug before beginning to fly off into the air.

"Jack I really need to go now! You know how busy a tooth fairy's life gets. Baby Tooth wants to say with you for a bit, so you don't mind if she stays here?"

Baby Tooth flew onto Jack's head and he gave a quick laugh "Of course not Tooth, I don't mind at all!" He responded, ruffling his hair and Baby Tooth let out a little squeak of terror as she held on. She flew off his hair and went over to Cassie who gave a little excited squeal as she picked Baby Tooth up.

"This must be one of your helpers! She's so beautiful!" Cassie stated, stroking Baby Tooth gently. Jack saw that Baby Tooth looked quite proud and seemed to enjoy being fondled by Cassie's fingers.

Tooth gave a quick chuckle and was then on her way out into the snowy landscape. Jack picked up Cassie's pillow and showed the dime that Tooth had placed. Cassie smiled and nodded just a tiny bit, happy that just for now she had some money to replace the Tooth she had lost.

Jack wondered why her cousin had knocked her over in the first place maybe it was due to the fact that she had simply been in the way and had been an accident? Or maybe he had done it on purpose. Jack didn't know and he didn't really want to find out.

He sat on Cassie's bed and snow slowly began to fall into Cassie's room. The cheers from downstairs slowly began to get louder and louder, as the clock neared midnight and soon a new year would begin. Jack was happy for the New Year approaching because it meant that this was his first year where he wouldn't have to be lonely and he could be seen again.

Soon there was a great big cheer and everybody downstairs cheered.

"Happy new year Jacky!" Cassie told him, letting Baby Tooth go.

"Happy new year Cassie and let's hope it's a good one." Jack replied, watching as Cassie looked up in delight at the snow.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's all for this update. Thanks for 2 faves and 3 follows :) x Next update will be 7th July.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	5. Chapter 5: Downhill

-**SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well next update took a little bit longer, one day delay haha, this chapter only took me about an hour write though ^.^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm-:D! **

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 5: Downhill

Cassie couldn't stop her fingers from shaking she was so scared of going back to school because of what everybody would say to her, would they leave her alone or bully her even more. Cassie wanted to sink further into the car seat when she thought about it, knowing that Tommy or Jack wasn't with her and she was on her own now made her feel ever so lonely plus the fact that no-one in her class liked her, she was on the verge of tears.

They were about 15 minutes away from the school and Daddy was looking at her in the rear view mirror quite worryingly well that was probably due to the fact, Cassie had brought her legs up and was hiding behind them.

"I know that you don't like school Cassie and your brother isn't here. I'm sure everybody is going to be nice to you today, so just walk in there with a big smile on your face, showing that you're strong, okay my little girl?" Her Daddy asked, eyes gazing at her.

Cassie nodded her head slowly however she knew that her Daddy's words wouldn't help, she was mostly going to walk in there with her head held low and try to avoid the lingering whispers of her fellow classmates.

The minutes trickled as the car got closer and closer to the school. Cassie drummed her fingers against her leg and started at the window, if she could just stay in the car and go somewhere else, she would have been happy but she knew that she had to go to school.

All too soon the car pulled up in the school's car park and her Daddy got out, opened the door and Cassie slid off the chair, picking up her rucksack in the process. Her Daddy put his hand on her shoulder and leant down so he could speak to her.

"Cassie, be brave my little girl, you can do it. I know how you feel; I'll pick you up at 3 okay?" He stated taking his hand off her shoulder. Cassie mumbled yes and began to walk to the front of the school building, taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

* * *

Cassie was in grade 3 and most of her teachers didn't really pay that much attention to her, however there were some that had become worried over the Christmas vacation because they knew of her missing brother but she only had them once a week, English and Art.

Cassie walked into home-room and saw all the children giving her odd looks, and the whispering began. She wanted to bolt out the room but kept herself rooted to the ground and finally sat at her seat. The teacher began roll call, Cassie zoned out for a bit staring at the window.

She hadn't seen Jack since New Year's Day, he had come to say goodbye to her for a bit because he did have a job to do and couldn't spend it all the time with her, of course Cassie understood but it still made her feel annoyed that he couldn't stay with her. Cassie sometimes could get a bit selfish.

Cassie didn't want to spend all day in the classroom because she had always been day-dreaming out the window which was another sign for the bullies to make fun of her. That one thought made her even more nervous, the bullying was bound to begin again by the same people.

"Cassie Tater!" Her teacher shouted, snapping Cassie from her thoughts.

"Here." Cassie replied, looking straight at the teacher and she ticked her name off, there were only about 10 more names until roll call was complete. Homeroom usually lasted around an hour or so since it was the first period of the day.

Usually Cassie would read a book so she was undisturbed for the next hour but this time Cassie knew she wouldn't be able to focus. Instead, Cassie doodled on a piece of paper for the next hour, just waiting for the bell to go.

* * *

When the bell finally did go, Cassie had four lessons before three lessons before lunch; the first two flew by because she did enjoy Art and English. In English, they had started to write about their Christmas vacation and Cassie was a bit happy and sad at the same time as she wrote about meeting Jack Frost and losing her big brother. She still wasn't any good at Art; however she enjoyed sketching a snowflake because they were allowed to draw something to do with winter.

Math trickled, it wasn't that subject was hard it was just that Cassie never enjoyed it, especially when it was all just numbers, numbers and more numbers yet she knew it was very important. Soon enough the bell for lunch went and Cassie picked up her rucksack.

Walking to the school cafeteria, she got behind a girl who looked like she was in the 2nd grade. She wanted to get her food quickly and sit at her usual table before the bullies came and taunted her, she had to get away.

She grabbed a tray and walked along the queue that the dinner lady slapped the fish and chips onto her plate. Cassie also got a glass of water and went to sit down at her table which was right at the edge of the cafeteria.

Halfway through eating her dinner, Cassie let out the biggest gulp she could muster. The tall brunette Rosie was making her way over here, with her best friends Maisy and Poppy. They were the bullies, they didn't like her at all and Cassie didn't know why.

"Well hello Cassandra, big brother gone missing? He must have thought that you were a loser too! You're such a loser Cassie!" Rosie stated, looking at her with a sneer.

The girls behind her only giggled and Cassie pretended to ignore it even with tears running down her face that she was trying to hide. Rosie could see the tears and laughed too.

"Cry-baby, Cassie's a cry-baby!" Rosie laughed, now walking away. "See you tomorrow cry-baby." Rosie taunted but Cassie saw a strange frown appear on Rosie's face and a sigh came from Rosie, she wondered why she had acted that way but decided to just leave it.

* * *

Cassie's Daddy picked her up at 3 and she was so happy to climb out the car and just forget this horrible day. When they were at home, Cassie Daddy helped her with her homework. Her Mommy had started back work and her Daddy was too, but he would be able to still take her to school.

She spent the rest of the afternoon, in her room playing and drawing wishing Jack would come back.

The rest of Cassie's week was any better at all, her daily routine consisted of lessons, bullying at lunch times and homework at the end of the day. She couldn't tolerate it and began to become even quieter than she usually was, she just wanted the world to leave her alone but it seemed to want to join her.

Every night she would whisper "Jacky, come back." And hoped that he would but he never did. Soon the weekend arrived as Saturday dawned bright and early. Cassie could see some of the snow starting to melt in the garden and it made her sad because she knew Jack hadn't visited her for 2 weeks.

Suddenly there was all the too familiar tap and Cassie grin spread from ear to ear. She turned round to face her window and saw Jack Frost there flying on the window, crooked staff over his shoulder and that cocky smile that always was plastered on her face.

Cassie opened the window for Jack and he flew in, landing on the ground. Cassie couldn't stop herself as she ran to him and hugged him; tears were sprouting from her face, tears of happiness and sadness. He was here now; everything was going to be alright.

"Hey, hey! Cassie, what's wrong?" Jack asked sitting on Cassie's bed and putting her on his knee.

Cassie sniffled at looked at Jack's blue eyes. "Jacky! The bullies at school were so mean to me; no-one will talk to me!" Cassie mumbled, snuggling up to Jack.

Jack looked a bit shocked and Cassie wondered what he was thinking about it probably had something to do with the bullies.

"Cassie, you'll have to tell me about the bullies later. Right now, you need cheering up, I know you might not want to go to the hills for sledding but do you want to just go for a fly with me to the hills?" Jack asked, putting Cassie on the ground.

Cassie took his question in and nodded her head slowly. She knew that she would have to visit the place where Tommy had disappeared eventually; he had gone missing on the 22nd December. It was hard to believe that it was the 12th January.

Jack picked her up and off into the air they went and Cassie let a small smile appear on her face, as she felt the wind brush through her hair.

* * *

Jack had landed near the forest and Cassie was busy playing in the snow while he was just watching her. He had been worried quite a bit since Cassie since he had been in Europe. Some part of him had wanted to ditch his duties of making snow fall and fly right over to the states but he knew he couldn't, he did have a job to do even if he did sneak little breaks here and there.

The bullying that Cassie had mentioned had gotten him worried for her, it was strange that such misfortune had come into her life but he hadn't know what had happened to her before he had met her and planned to change that. He was a guardian and looking after kids was his jobs since it was their belief that now kept him in his existence. Without it, he would fade away into nothingness which caused him to shudder a little; he didn't really want to think about it at all.

Strange enough, he did feel very protective of Cassie almost like he did with Jamie and Sophie; there was the same pull of proud older sibling there with all three of them. Perhaps it was because Cassie reminded him so much of his sister, in the fact that he wanted to protect her. Even though he had saved her, he was a bit sad because he had never really got to say goodbye to her or even have the chance to see the woman she had become because he hadn't known who she was.

He hoped that whatever the afterlife was like, she was watching over him just like he had done the same for her by sacrificing his life for her's and he didn't regret it all. Besides he had been given this second chance at life and know that he knew the purpose of his existence, he could enjoy it even more.

However it was the matter at hand that when Jack wasn't here, Cassie must have felt ever so lonely and scared without someone to comfort her. She needed friends and Jack had a very good idea on who to introduce her to, he was sure that she would get on splendid with her and it might even make Cassie a little bit happier.

"Cassie." Jack stated, walking over to her.

Cassie looked up at him with a confusing stare. "Yeah?" She asked sounding uncertain.

"Well I've just been thinking that tomorrow, I could take you to visit Jamie and Sophie? The boy and girl I often visit as well as you. I'm pretty sure that they would love to meet you and besides I haven't visited them yet so it would be a nice surprise if you tagged along with me." Jack responded.

Cassie's face let up in delight and she shouted "YES!" from the top of her lungs.

Jack chuckled, it was decided then that Cassie was going to meet Jamie and Sophie tomorrow.

* * *

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well that's all for this update/chapter! Please review and tell me what you think ;). Also the next update will be around 21st July. ^.^ So Cassie's off to meet Jamie and Sophie, wonder how this will turn out! Thanks for 3 favs and 5 follows!**

**-SevenLies1Truth **


	6. Chapter 6: Jamie and Sophie

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**New chapter, hope you guys enjoy! I was going to update a little earlier than as planned but I've been busy today, my summer is now in full swing!**

** -SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 6: Jamie and Sophie

Cassie had fallen asleep around an hour and half ago and Jack had just been sitting on her bed, watching her sleep. Some part of him wished he could escape every night to the dreams but he couldn't even if he tried. The only way Jack ever got sleep was if he used up too much power and he had to revitalise, Jack had done that plenty of times.

To amuse himself, Jack had been looking round Cassie's room and had found quite a few photos of her and her brother. They looked so happy together that it caused a pang of guilt for Jack, if it wasn't for him, Cassie wouldn't have lost her brother. She hadn't figured it out yet and he hoped that she never would because that would be the very day he dreaded.

Cassie's bedroom door suddenly opened and her father walked in looking sad and just stared at Cassie. Jack watched in interest as he came to give his daughter a goodnight kiss.

"Sweetheart, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Her Dad asked as he hugged her and then started to get up and walk out. "You know I love you." He whispered as he shut the door.

This surprised Jack; Cassie hadn't told her father about the bullying? She had told him all about Rosie and her little gang and the way they bullied her every lunchtime and she didn't know why. Jack wished he could do more to help but he didn't even know if the Rosie kid could see him and if she couldn't, what use would that be?

He heard Cassie stirring awake and quickly ran over to her, her Dad must have woke her up.

"Jacky, are you still here?" She asked, looking into the pitch black of her room.

"Yes I'm still here." Jack responded, walking into her vision.

A small smile crept on her face and Jack sat on the bed again when she cuddled close to him. She shivered because of the cloud but Jack put her blanket between them so she wouldn't be as cold and she seemed to be grateful for it.

Cassie breathing comforted Jack and he wanted to sing her a lullaby like he used to sing to his sister, the words came softly to him and his voice carried them gently, his voice like the clattering of icicles, it was hauntingly beautiful.

_Shush, my child, the sun is at rest,_

_Rest your head softly, against my chest,_

_Close your eyes now, while the world is at peace,_

_Let the dreams carry you away,_

_To see another day,_

_When morning rays come,_

_To welcome you in the morning._

Cassie had already fallen asleep and Jack stroked her hair gently, Sandy's dream sand floated in and Jack could see she was dreaming of playing with Jack and her brother and it caused him to feel almost bittersweet. The lullaby as well was something he hadn't sung in years but it had felt like he had been singing to his sister as well as Cassie.

* * *

The next morning Cassie couldn't hide her excitement! She had got dressed over an hour, literally scoffed down her breakfast and her parents had looked at her quite worryingly. They had asked her what was so exciting and she hadn't replied. Cassie didn't really feel comfortable telling her parents about where she was going because they probably wouldn't believe her!

Jacky had been waiting for Cassie all morning and now finally the moment was here, she was going to meet Jamie and Sophie, at least she thought that their names where Jamie and Sophie. She hoped that she had remembered them right from what Jack had told her.

"Are you ready then, Cassie?" Jack asked her looking almost excited as she did.

"Yeah Jacky!" Cassie announced, clapping her hands. She climbed onto Jack's shoulders and was surprised how she was able to set there without falling off.

Jack opened her window and off into the air, he leapt. Even though it wasn't Cassie's first time flying with Jack, it still astounded her, as her blonde hair flapped everywhere in the breeze, some of it even getting in her eyes but she couldn't help but laugh, flying was just wonderful.

Jack also let out a laugh and decided to somersault, Cassie squealed but held onto his shoulders so she didn't fall off. It was almost like being on a rollercoaster!

Soon enough Jack touched down at Jamie's house and Cassie climbed off and stared at it. All of a sudden her excitement was replaced by fear; she didn't know what Jamie and Sophie were like. Would they be nice, would they like her?

She gulped and clung onto Jack's leg, he looked concerned but he didn't ask her what was wrong, he probably thought that he had something to do with meeting Jamie and Sophie. It did and she saw the front door open.

A boy with brown short hair walked out, closely followed by a smaller girl with messy blonde hair that was a bit lighter than hers. The girl froze when she saw Cassie next to Jack but the boy carried on walking and went straight up to Cassie.

To Cassie's surprise, she and the boy were quite equally matched in height when all her life, most people she had met had been taller than her. She decided that he must have been small for his age just like her.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." The boy began smiling.

"My name's Cassie." She mumbled looking down at the ground; she felt a little shy around him.

Jamie just smiled, grabbed her hand and pushed her onto his sleigh. Jack began to ice the road and the sled followed the path. Cassie let out a massive squeal of pure delight and fear as Jack continued you.

People on the street all muttered and screamed some were used to it because they had often seen Jamie Bennet sliding on the road not even paying attention to where he was going. No doubt this was probably one of his new friends who he had roped into having a go.

Jack finished the path right close to the statue but Cassie didn't go flying like Jamie had done before. Cassie got off the sleigh and she saw Jamie and Sophie running along down the road with some other people who she didn't recognize, where had they come from?

"Who are they Jacky?" She asked, pointing at the running children.

She saw the recognition in Jack's eyes and he waved at them. "They're Jamie's friends; I'll introduce you to them when they get here." Jack responded walking over to Cassie's side.

Soon enough Jamie, Sophie and the rest of his friends had arrived. Cassie still felt shy but if they were Jamie's friends she hoped that they would be nice like him.

"Guys, this is Cassie." Jamie stated, pointing at her.

Cassie nodded her head because she didn't really want to say anything yet when she didn't know these children.

"Cassie, these are the twins Caleb and Claude." Cassie could see two boys waving at her who had dark skin; they resembled each quite a bit but there was subtle differences like how one boy was wearing a beanie that was almost pulled over his ears.

Cassie was introduced to Cupcake, a very tall girl with short brown hair. Pippa who was seemed on the tomboyish side and lastly Monty a scared and timid child. Cassie couldn't wait to spend the day with them.

* * *

This Sunday was going to go down as one of the best Cassie had ever had! After the introductions had got out of the way, Jack had started a snowball fight that seemed to last for hours. Balls were thrown left, right and centre. Jack's magical snowballs included, a couple of them hit Cassie making her laugh aloud and throw them back at Jack. She was having so much fun; that she never wanted the snowball fight to end!

Yet it did come to an end, however Jack let the idea of sledding races pop up again and everybody seemed eager to try it. Cassie came third in most of the races and she was quite proud of herself even if she hadn't wanted to come first but there was really nothing she could do about that.

Next on the agenda was having a snowman competition, Cassie really struggled but Jack and Jamie helped her build one and she was quite grateful for it. Jack lifted her up as she placed the head on. Jamie had gone to fetch carrots and other various things to put on the snowman so he helped with that when he came back.

The morning had quickly flown but Cassie felt cold and she had told Jack about it. The others decided to head back to Jamie's house to have some mugs of hot chocolate. It was a bit strange to have hot chocolate because Cassie had never even dared to have it before.

A fire was roaring in the back and Jack had to be very weary of it because he really didn't like warmth anymore, he may have done when he was human but that had been a long time ago. He preferred the coldness of winter because the way it gave comfort to him well that was what Cassie thought.

She did really enjoy the hot chocolate and hoped that her Daddy would buy some more for them later on. Cassie wondered where Jamie's Mom had got to and Jamie just told her that she was in the den, watching tv because she usually spent the weekends either doing some work or watching tv because she worked as waitress in a very busy restaurant.

The rest of the day blurred, Cassie made snow angels with everyone and then they had another snowball fight. Eventually all of Jamie's friends went home and it was just Cassie, him and Sophie left.

"Have you had a good day?" Jamie asked Cassie as they sat on his doorstep.

"Yeah! It's been great! Your friends are really, really nice!" Cassie responded and gave Jamie a quick hug, Jack chuckled seeing Jamie's surprised face when she hugged him. The whole scene reminded Jack when Jamie had first hugged him, now they were here a year later and everything was great.

"Cassie I was wondering…" Jamie began but looked a little afraid to ask.

"Yeah?" Cassie responded unsure.

"Well it's my 9th birthday on the 31st January and I'm having a party. I was wondering if you would like to come. Jack could bring you of course."

Cassie's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Yes! I would love to come!" She announced jumping up into the air in excitement.

All of a sudden Abbey the Greyhound ran past Cassie, and attacked her licking her all over. Cassie hadn't had much experience with dogs but she couldn't help laugh as she was attacked with kisses.

"Abbey! Down girl!" Jamie stated laughing and pulling the dog off Cassie. Cassie giggled and brushed the snow off her clothes. She could see Jack heading back in the distance. He had dropped everyone off home and looked like he had finished his task.

It wasn't long until Jack arrived and looked at Cassie with a small smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go then Cassie?"

She nodded and Jack was about to take off before Jamie ran and hugged him.

"Jack will you visit me on my birthday?" He asked, now having no gaps in his teeth.

"Yes I will! 31st January if I remember correctly!" Jack responded as he floated into the air.

"Yeah thanks for a great day again Jack!" Jamie called after them as Jack flew away into the clouds. Cassie held onto and could feel herself drifting off to sleep, it had been a long day but Jamie and his friends had been so nice so was glad Jack had introduced them to each other because she felt like she belonged with them and she had never felt like it before.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's all for this update! So next chapter will be Jamie's 9th birthday, can't believe how quickly the characters are developing!**

**Next update: 4th August! ^.^**

**Thanks for 3 favs and 6 follows! :D**

**-SevenLies1Truth0=-**


	7. Chapter 7: Fitting In

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Really late update! aha! I've been on vacation for the past week, didn't have my laptop so couldn't update, hope you enjoy this chapter though! :)**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 7: Fitting In

"Cassie, come on! We're going to be late! This party's going to be fun!" Jack called as he watched Cassie pull on her socks. He had been waiting for her at least half an hour but that was only because she was so excited and she hadn't been able to decide what she wanted to wear.

Jack didn't know how he had managed to balance his job spreading winter and visiting Cassie as well. There was only a few months of winter left and he had to spread his snow far and wide, in the places he was allowed of course.

It had plagued him quite a bit not seeing Jamie for about three weeks. He could have gone and visited but Jack had decided that if he did, it wouldn't make seeing Jamie at his birthday party, half as special.

After the party, Jack decided that he would make a pledge to himself and that would be to visit Jamie and Cassie at least once a week while it was winter. He wouldn't even be able to come anywhere near them between the other three seasons, he had met the spirit of autumn and he was not a happy fellow. Jack did not want to run into him again.

Jack had wanted to be on time for the party that he had even flown to Cassie's school, watched as she walked out the gates with her head down trying to hide for the world and her father not paying much attention, more interested in his phone to notice her sadness. Jack had also been watching Cassie's mother and she seemed to be slowly waking up out the stupor that her son had gone missing. Yet it was only Cassie's father that paid the slightest attention to her, her mother went to work, came back, ate her meals and then shut herself in the bedroom or would just stare at the tv in the lounge. Sometimes Jack wondered, if he wasn't around, he was sure Cassie would be a lonely child yet the fact still remained, she still was a lonely child but hopefully Jack would be able to change that and help her become great friends with Jamie and his friends as well.

"Okay Jacky, I'm done! How do I look?" Cassie announced, now standing up with her socks and shoes on.

Jack thought that Cassie looked quite cute. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail. It was scraped all off her face, so you could see her forest green eyes looking as if they could stare into your very soul. She was wearing a green woolly sweater with some blue jeans, and a small pair of sneakers that she had found buried right at the bottom of her closet.

"You look really cute!" Jack announced, smiling down at her.

Cassie giggled and clambered onto Jack's back. With one final whoop, Jack took off into the air, they were now all set for Jamie's 9th birthday party.

* * *

Cassie had very mixed feelings about Jamie's birthday party. In her seven years of her life and what she could remember, Cassie had never been invited to a birthday party. This was the first time! She was nervous, scared and excited all in one but she didn't know what emotion she wanted to show on the surface.

It was around 5 in the afternoon; snow littered the ground as Jack flew over it and into Burgess. Cassie loved flying with Jack, the way the wind whipped through her hair and the fact that she felt like a bird riding on the currents of the wind.

The bowling avenue was located right in the center of town so Jack turned left, causing Cassie almost to fall off his shoulders but she clung on tightly. Five minutes later and Jack dropped Cassie outside where he could see Jamie waiting, wrapped up all warm.

"Cassie! Jack! You're here!" Jamie announced running up to Jack and hugging him around his waist. Jamie had gotten a tiny bit bigger than the last time Jack had been hugged and Jack knew that he was only going to carry on growing.

"So where is everyone, Jamie?" Jack asked looking around and only seemed to notice that it was just them three waiting in the freezing cold, well Jack probably couldn't feel it, Cassie thought.

"Inside, I told them I was waiting for a friend. No-one wants to wait outside in the freezing cold, and now that you're here Jack, it's even colder!"

Jack laughed, "There's not much I can really do about that Jamie. Yet we need to get you and Cassie inside, you want to get your party on the road don't you?"

"Yes Jack I do, come on, let's go in!"

Cassie followed Jack and Jamie inside. She stared at the high celling which was covered in pictures of rockets and outer space. Part of Cassie wondered how it had even got up there; maybe someone could fly like Jack and had painted them on there?

Her question lay forgotten when she saw all of Jamie's friends exchanging their shoes for bowling ones. She saw a lady holding Sophie had assumed that it was Jamie's mommy because she looked like him.

"There you are Jamie. I thought you were never going to come inside, you could catch a cold for all we know-oh, whose this?" Jamie's mommy asked as she finally noticed Cassie standing behind Jamie.

Cassie suddenly felt very shy but looked up into warm loving hazel eyes and the woman had a big smile plastered on her face. Cassie felt comfortable then as if this woman was her mother; she just had a loving vibe that seemed to surround her.

"This is Cassie, Mom." Jamie introduced.

"Cassie? Ah, I presume she's a new friend of yours? I've never seen her before."

Cassie began to become a bit confused, how would Jamie be able to explain how Cassie had got here without Jamie explaining about Jack? That was actually an interesting thought; could Jamie's mommy see Jack, could adults even see him?

This question soon answered itself when Jamie's mommy walked straight through Jack and Cassie became a bit worried when Jack gasped almost as if he couldn't breathe.

"She's new at school, only just moved into the area." Jamie quickly stated, crossing his fingers in hope that his mom would believe him.

Luckily she did and Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. Changing her shoes, Cassie was now all ready for her first time bowling.

* * *

Jack had been hovering in the air watching as the two teams bowled. Little Cassie was terrible at bowling but she didn't seem to realize, she kept picking the ball up, throwing it and then it ended up travelling along the lane, completely missing the pins.

Yet Cassie seemed completely unfazed by this and every time she smiled, Jack couldn't help but smile too. She was happy and having a good time, which made it all the better for him. He loved to see children's happiness; this is what the guardians fought for, everything they were!

Children were the future and they had to be protected at any cost. It was quite nice being at a bowling party were most people could see him, every time Jamie knocked a pin down, he would look up to where Jack was and give him a thumbs up.

Jamie's mom kept giving him odd looks but Jamie didn't seem to care. The other kids were being a bit more careful and discreet when they scored, they still smiled at Jack but it was almost a passing glance.

The bowling was soon coming to an end; Cassie had two more goes and only hit the pins a few times. Jack decided that he would give her a little help. So when she let go of the ball and it started to head for the gutter, Jack sent a flurry of wind blowing the ball straight down the middle, causing a strike.

He never heard such a sharp intake of breath come from Cassie and then a big cheer as she did a little dance because she had finally managed to get a strike.

Everybody clapped and Jack could see the smile beaming on Cassie. With Jamie and his friends, Cassie just seemed to fit whereas at home, she was practically a stranger to her family.

The final scores came through after Cupcake had her turn; Jamie had won by a landslide. Followed quickly by the twins Caleb and Claude. Sophie was last but Cassie seemed proud to be 5th place, she kept bragging about it to Jamie who could only laugh.

Jack watched as everybody walked to the fast food counter for a quick meal afterwards. He knew that they had been planning to have something eat after since it was quicker and Mrs Bennet probably didn't feel like cooking.

Cassie chatted and laughed, Jack joined in a bit. Jamie told his Mom that Jack Frost was here and talking to them when she asked why he kept speaking to thin air. She pretended to talk to him too but Jack felt a little bit aggravated this time, he just didn't know how long he would be able to cope with Mrs Bennet pretending. He wanted to make her see he existed but knew that he couldn't mess with the balance of things and besides she might go crazy, seeing things that weren't meant to be there.

As quickly as it began, the bowling party was over and Jamie was sad to be parting from his friends. Most of them had been picked up by their parents and they were now outside.

"Jack! Why do you have to go again?" Jamie asked, holding onto Jack's arms.

"Because I need to take Cassie home and also I think I need to go and check in with North, just to see how everyone's doing."

"Oh, tell the guardians I said hi! When will you next visit? And don't be so long this time!"

Jack laughed. "I won't be, I'm going to visit you next Sunday. I' sure you can wait til then?"

"But that's ages away!" Jamie responded crossing his arms in a little huff.

"It'll be here before you know it kiddo and before I forget," Jack went into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a snow globe that looked eerily similar to the one North used when they had been fighting Pitch. "This snow globe is your birthday present, it's magic and will take you wherever you want to go so use it carefully." Jack handed the snow globe down to Jamie, whose eyes had lit up in delight.

"Thanks Jack! I'll see you next week!" Jamie called as he walked over to his mom. Jack waved and picked up Cassie before Mrs Bennet saw that she was still here. It was time that Cassie headed home.

* * *

Cassie was dropped off by Jack and she dived through her bedroom window, she saw that the time on the clock read half 8! It was past her bedtime! As quickly as Cassie got, she got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"I'm going to come visit you next Saturday Cassie and every Saturday after that until April." Jack whispered low enough just for Cassie to hear.

"Okay Jacky, bye-bye." Cassie responded, in a half-yawn. Jack then flew off and the open window was the only sign that he had even been there.

Cassie began to think about the evening that she had just had, school had been horrible but the bowling party had been great! It was all thanks to Jamie and his friends that she had such a good time, she hoped that she could play with them more in the future.

Suddenly her bedroom door creaked open and her Daddy walked into the room.

"Cassie are you in here?" He asked into the pitch darkness.

"Yes Daddy, I'm in bed."

"Oh I thought you were, I couldn't find you earlier, where were you?"

"I was with Jack, Daddy!"

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack Frost, he brings winter!"

"Oh that's nice honey!"

Cassie's daddy stopped speaking, walked across her room and closed her window. He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room shaking his head. His daughter really did sometimes have an overactive imagination, how far he was from the truth though.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's all for this update! I think the next chapter will be out next Saturday, so the 17th August!**

**-SevenLies1Truth- **


	8. Chapter 8: Bedtime Stories

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**New Chapter, woop! I think I rushed this chapter just to get it up so it might not that good, oh well.**

**IrishBeauty294-I know I hate it too and that's a mystery to us all, the brother may be lost forever.**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 8: Bedtime Stories

It was Valentine's Day and Cassie never thought she was never going to escape the endless cards that were passed around the elementary school, chocolates were shared out and none were given to Cassie, she had never felt so left out in all her life and was so happy when the school bell rang, she got out of there, taking her homework off the teacher and bolted to see her Daddy waiting for her.

Her Daddy had said that he was going out for a meal with Mommy, so she had to say at home with her grandparents coming off. Cassie wasn't looking forward to it, her grandparents held something against her and she didn't know why. They hated her Dad as well.

"Daddy, what time are you going out?" Cassie asked, wondering how long she would have to wait for her grandparents.

"7pm." Her Daddy responded briefly while he still had his eyes on the road.

Cassie sighed, just under 3 hours she had to get ready. However if her grandparents were coming that meant Marie was coming too! She hadn't seen her since Christmas and couldn't wait to tell Marie all about meeting Jamie and his birthday party! She also couldn't wait to tell her about her weekly visits from Jack!

The car soon pulled into the drive and Cassie got out and went up to the house. She sighed because she didn't like Valentine's Day, not since her brother had gone missing. They would give each other chocolates and cards which was something Tommy had introduced her to when she was old enough to speak.

For the past few weeks since Jamie's party, Jack had been visiting both of them on the weekends. He would often meet them up so Cassie could do more activities in the snow. She looked forward to weekends because she could get out of the house and spend time with her friends. _Her friends_, it felt great to say those words, she never thought she would have more friends than Jack and her brother.

Going into the kitchen, Cassie got out her math homework. She hated math, all the numbers filling out in her head. There were at least two sides to do and it was going to take her forever! Getting out her pencil, Cassie began to work on her math homework hoping that she would still have time to prepare for grandmother's visit.

* * *

A few hours later, with her homework done, Cassie was watching her mommy and daddy going out for dinner. The doorbell rang as her daddy pulled on his black suede shoes.

"Cassie, could you get that for me?" He asked, trying to straighten his tuxedo.

"Yes Daddy." Cassie responded.

She got up and went to answer the door and there were her grandparents standing there with a scowl on their faces. They walked past her and into the house without even giving him a last glance. Cassie looked down at the ground; she never should have said those about granny at Christmas, she was old and probably didn't know any better that's what Mommy had told her.

There was suddenly a tap on Cassie's shoulder and she turned to see Marie standing there with a great big grin aligned across her face.

"Hi Cassie! I turned six yesterday!" Marie stated bouncing up and down like the little bundle of energy she was. Cassie smiled; Marie loved growing up and couldn't wait each year for her birthday. Cassie had gone every one of her parties but not this year because Marie had been at school and so had Cassie.

"Let's go play!" Cassie responded, pulling Marie's hand and taking her up to her room. On the way they passed her mommy who was arguing with granny. Cassie didn't want to hear it so ran up the stairs as quick as she could.

Once in Cassie's room, she started to play a game with Marie. Marie was the beautiful princess of a faraway land and she was being held captive by the horrible granny. Cassie was the heroine and was partnered up with an outlaw by the name of Jack Frost, together they were going to save the princess and get a reward to clear his name!

Cassie was so emerged in her game that she didn't even realize that Jack had flown in through her open window. He watched Cassie and Marie play for quite a while; it was almost bittersweet for him. He heard his name called out multiple times from Cassie's fantasy world and Cassie wasn't aware until she crowed that the princess was rescued and turned around to see Jack.

"Jackie!" Cassie announced and plummeted into the winter spirit. "You're back early!"

"I was in the area so decided to check in on you!" Jack responded and winked at Marie who had a big grin from ear to ear. Cassie and Marie were such different types, Cassie was quiet and lonely while Marie was bubbly and probably had a lot of friends which Jack wondered was probably the reason why the both of them got on well.

"Do you want to play another game with us?" Marie asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Well I've got time to spare so why don't we?" Jack answered back, picking up Marie and Cassie in the air as they both giggled.

So they played games like hide and seek which Cassie turned out she was very good at because she knew where every single hiding place was in the house. On a few occasions Cassie got told off by her grandparents, saying that she shouldn't be stupid so Cassie said so she was sorry and then they changed their game.

Jack took them flying in the wind and Marie loved it when it was her time, whooping in the air, crying with glee and laughter. Cassie watched her younger auntie fly and thought it was astounding that Jack could fly, one day she hoped the she would be able to fly just like him.

* * *

It was half 9 and Cassie's parents had come back home. Marie had left, feeling quite sad that she wouldn't get any more time to spend with Jack but just having a few hours and finally being able to talk to him was just as good in her book.

Cassie was tucked up in bed and was now speaking to Jack because she wasn't tired and wanted to spend more time with him.

Cassie had been telling Jack about where Marie lived in case he wanted to visit her every once a while but Marie was often very busy because every other weekend she was at a friend's house or visiting relatives because she liked to go out often.

Jack was watching Cassie who started telling him about her horrible week at school. In the past few months that he had meet her, a strange familiar bond had begun to form. He felt so protective of her, just like an older brother and he would protect her at any cost, just like Jamie.

"Jack, do you have a family?" Cassie suddenly asked out of the blue.

Jack froze, where had that sort of question come from? It threw him off, he couldn't tell this seven year old would he had been through but he could tell a story, that she didn't know was his truth story.

"I do the guardians!" Jack responded and Cassie seemed to accept that. "Would you like a bedtime story?" Jack offered.

Cassie nodded and her blonde hair flew all over her head making it a mess.

"Well it all started 300 years ago; there was a boy by the name of Jackson Overland, he was a little trickster growing up in the colonial times, he would play tricks on his friends and family members but they didn't care, they loved him for it and his tricks never hurt anyone. "

"When he was seven years old, just your age Cassie. His little sister was born. Jack was amazed at the new baby, wanting to know how quickly she would go. At first he had wanted a baby brother but she grew on him and he loved her, ever so much."

"His parents couldn't think of a name and so they let him name her and he chose the name Emma. Years began to pass and the girl grew, so did the boy, he grew taller and his tricks began to get more witty yet there was Emma, who always trailing after her. They had such a close relationship that people could tell when they saw them playing together. It was such a happy time in Jack's and Emma's lives that they didn't think anything could go wrong yet it did."

"When Emma was 10 and Jack 17, Emma decided that she wanted to go skating on the ice because it was frozen over and the siblings thought it was going to be safe to skate on yet it wasn't. Jack took his ice skates off and saw the ice beginning to break all around his sister, in a desperate act, her grabbed a stick, and swapped places with her, trying to comfort his 10 year old sister. However it came at a cost, Jack fell into the pound and lost his life but he had saved his sister." Jack finished the bed time story and turned to see Cassie looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"That's a horrible story Jackie!" Emma cried, trying to wipe her tears away with her duvet. Jack suddenly felt panic emerge, he hadn't meant Cassie too cry.

He went up to and lay side by side in her bed.

"Go on, lie next to me and try to get some sleep." Jack announced, moving the duvet in between them so Cassie wouldn't feel the cold.

Cassie did as she was instructed, putting her head on Jack's torso. It took her about 7 minutes to get to sleep but once she was asleep, Jack listened to her breathing and it comforted him. He knew that his story was going to have some effect on Cassie, but he had no thought it was going to make her cry.

She was turning about to be quite emotional and might get worse when she got into her teenage years. That caused Jack to worry, he wondered what would happen when Jamie and Cassie became teenagers and would they carry on believing or stop, thinking that he was just so childhood dream. Jack didn't want to think about it.

Instead he began to think about the true story that he had told, it had been his life and he had wanted to tell Cassie ever since he had met her that fateful day. He was glad that she hadn't put two and two together that he was the same Jack who had died in that pond.

Perhaps one day when she was older, she would realize but maybe not, he didn't know for certain.

Jack stayed lying down next to Cassie for a long time, he wished he could sleep but knew he couldn't. In fact he stayed lying there until the sun came up. He spent most of the night stroking her hair and thinking about his sister who he had never got a chance to say goodbye.

How much did his death affect her? Did she spend every waking moment crying for him? He hoped not, he could remember a little girl he used to try and cheer up come by the lake every day and realized that it had been his sister. One day she stopped coming to lake and he never saw her again until she was an old woman and had died.

As the sun came up, Jack decided to get up and go. He needed to go and carry on his job. He knew that he had promised Cassie that he would come at least once a week so it couldn't hurt him, he if visited her on Saturday as well.

Taking one last look at Cassie, he flew out the window and thought of the story again. One day he hoped that Cassie would realize that the little bedtime story Jack Frost had told her when she was seven, was a true story about a boy who had saved his sister.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**S'all for this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Results day is on thursday ahhhhhhhh, I did bad in my exams! Oh god I'm dreading it!**

**Anyway thanks for 4 faves and 9 follows!**

**Next update: 24th August**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	9. Chapter 9: To Become 8 Years Old

**-SLOT-**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I've just been really busy and such! So here ya go! New Chapter finally!**

**-SLOT-**

Chapter 9: To Become 8 Years Old

March 18th, this was one of Cassie's favourite dates because it was her birthday! She had told Jack on Saturday when he had visited that it would be her eighth birthday soon; she would no longer be 7! She could be a year older!

For the past four days, she had been waiting with baited breath and had hardly got any sleep the night before but she must have dozed off around 11 at night. She was just getting ready for school and wondered when Jack was going to visit, he had told her that he was going to bring a present and something extra special for her as well on top for a birthday treat.

Pulling on her jeans, Cassie tied her hair up in two pigtails, her mommy had taught her just last week how to do them and she couldn't wait to show Jack that she could tie shoelaces properly because she had always struggled with the laces but now they were no problem. The snow hadn't melted yet around where she lived which had come as a big surprise to her parents but Cassie knew the real reason, it was because Jack kept visiting and brung more snow with him.

However it wasn't lethal enough so that her school would close, she really didn't want to go to school on her birthday but had just grumbled and decided that she couldn't really do anything about it and it was a bit of a big favour asking Jack for a snow day even if he really loved them.

A knock on the window, the sign that Jack was here and she opened it smiling. Hugging Jack, and dragging him in, Cassie quickly left go because she didn't want to get too cold around him.

"Happy birthday!" Jack cheered and Cassie clapped in her hands in delight. Jack brung out a small package from his hoodie and it was covered in a small layer of frost.

Cassie brushed the frost off and began to unravel the package in front of Jack. She brought the present out and couldn't help but gasp, it was a small little bracelet with charms on. Bringing it up to her face, she stared at the charms in awe. There was one of Jack holding her hand, another one with Jamie and they were sleds. The rest of the charms were Jamie's friends. The bracelet was a simple pale blue and Cassie just loved it.

She hugged Jack again and he returned it. "Thank you Jacky! Thank you! Thank you!" Cassie repeated, dancing around the room in delight and she even kissed Jack on the cheek and he chuckled.

"Cassie, remember when I told you about that surprise I had for you?" Jack asked, looking down at Cassie.

Nodding her head, Cassie wondered what this birthday surprise could possibly be.

"Well I'm going to come to school with you! To keep you company for the day!" Jack announced and Cassie's eyes widened. Jack was going to come to school with her! Today had just got ten times more exciting.

* * *

Cassie clambered into the car with Jack following straight behind her. She had woken up a bit earlier than normal so she could open her presents at the table. She had been eating her cereal when her Daddy had brought them in. They consisted of clothes and a new toys. She couldn't wait to play with them when she got home from school.

Her Daddy said that they might be going out for a meal for her birthday but Cassie didn't want to, it would mean that she had to spend time with her grandparents again; she hadn't seen them for a month since her parents had gone out. It had been a very good month though, things seemed to have gotten slightly better in her family, her mommy would talk more but there were still those moments where she would lock herself away in her room.

Her parents had complained quite a few times about the fact that it was freezing in the lounge but Cassie knew there was nothing Jack could do about that, it was his jobs so her parents had to cope. She was cold but at least she knew the reason why!

Jack was quiet and he sat in the car with Cassie but he said a few things when Cassie wanted him to speak. Cassie could see her Daddy looking at her strangely in the rear-view mirror and she wondered if Daddy could see Jack or not! Probably not but what if she could make him believe? Then he could have a new friend too!

Cassie shook her head then, that was silly, her Daddy would never be able to believe her.

Arriving at the school gates, Cassie took a nervous gulp; she really didn't look forward to school especially with the bullies but hopefully having Jack there would make everything okay. She got out of the car and Jack followed after her frowning when he saw the school.

"Jacky, are you alright?" Cassie asked wondering why he was frowning.

"Yeah I'm fine Cassie, it's just that I've never really seen a school building like that before." Jack commented and Cassie chuckled, Cassie had to admit that her school didn't really look like a school. It looked more like a large museum with four floors but it was better than nothing.

Cassie wished that Tommy would be able to see her going to school on her eighth birthday, wherever he was, she hoped that he would be proud of her and how she was coping without him. She knew that one day he might return, wherever he was but he would return! Yes he would return and the two of them would be able to play until the sun set.

"It looks like a museum, doesn't it?" Cassie told Jack and Jack nodded having that all too familiar smirk on his face. Cassie smiled once again and the two of them headed into the school.

* * *

It was lunch time and surprisingly enough, Cassie was actually having a very good day, the bullies hadn't shown up yet and Jack had made her laugh in the lessons. He helped her with some hard things about history and she had been glad that he had been able to tell her.

They were now sitting in the cafeteria and Cassie was eating her hamburger slowly. She was quite hungry and was trying to make the feeling last because if they were going out for tea tonight then it meant that she wouldn't be able to have anything eat beforehand, her parents were a bit strange like that.

Jack was busy watching everybody walking into the room and Cassie wasn't sure but Jack looked like he was a bit on edge. Maybe he was waiting for the bullies as well or was that just Cassie's imagination?

Finishing her burger, Cassie walked over to Jack who was still frowning. What was the matter with him, she wondered.

"Jacky, why are you frowning?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"You told me about the bullies, they haven't shown yet but I have a surprise that I want to give to you if they don't come."

Cassie wondered what Jack had in store but the bullies never came which was a bit of a surprise to Cassie, in fact she hadn't seen Rosie at all today and that got her wondering: maybe Rosie had stayed at home with her own family? That seemed the most likely reason.

However the peace was soon to be disturbed as Cassie saw Maisy and Poppy making their way over. Rosie wasn't with them and Cassie was actually quite scared, the three always stuck together and Maisy and Poppy had never been the main reason of voice but it looked like this time they were going to be.

Cassie was watching Jack and she pointed to Maisy and Poppy, making sure that they wouldn't see her finger and Jack suddenly sent a cold blast of air and snow making the girls shiver. A window had flown open and so this is what the girls blamed it on. Their hair was soaking wet and they ran to the bathroom in terror.

Cassie couldn't stop laughing! Jack had done that for her! He hadn't done anything too harmful only making them a little wet so that they would have to go to the bathroom to get dry. Jack was laughing as well and was flying above Cassie, sending a bit of a snow in the cafeteria.

All the children now on their lunch break looked surprised when they saw the snow coming from Cassie's table but they didn't say anything and went straight up to her and began to play in the snow. Some of the children could see Jack and so they waved at him, he waved back being friendly and even chatted to them for a bit.

This had certainly been a memorable lunchtime.

* * *

Cassie was finally at home after a certainly funny day at school, Jack had gone outside pulling faces and frosting up windows for the last two lessons and Cassie had nearly got in trouble for laughing so much, she was quite glad that Jack had come with her, he had spared her from the bullying on the birthday and that was more than she could ever ask.

Her parent's hadn't decided to go out instead they were going to order a Chinese take-away and just eat in front of the tv. Her Daddy had got home from work, picked her up and they were now watching tv with the Chinese, Cassie's mommy had gone upstairs to lock herself in her bedroom and Jack for some strange reason had decided to follow her, telling Cassie that it would be better if she stayed put.

Jack had come back down the stairs and was muttering about something that Cassie didn't understand so she didn't question it because she knew that Jack might tell her in his own time. The evening passed with no real event and it was soon time for bed as Cassie gave a big yawn, her Daddy carried her up the stairs.

She yawned and got snuggled into bed. Her Daddy said goodnight and shut the door. Being a Monday, Cassie still had five more days at school and she wouldn't be able to see Jack until Saturday but she didn't mind that, today had been extra special and she hoped that he would be able to do it every year.

"Thank you for today Jacky, it was great!" Cassie told Jack smiling with a big grin on her face. The tooth that had been knocked out by her cousin had now grown in so there was no longer a gap there and she only had about 5 more baby teeth to lose before her adult teeth came in.

Cassie had grown about an inch and a half as she now went to Jack's waist instead of his thigh. She had shown Jack saying that one day she was going to be as tall as him or maybe even taller! Jack wondered if she would be, her Mom was quite small thought and her Dad was of average height so she might not but he was going to tell her and make her dreams die.

"Hey it's no problem Cassie, I'll see you on Saturday!" Jack responded, flying out the window and waving.

Cassie didn't know that winter would soon be ending as March approached to April, He would have to leave to let spring in and he wondered how Cassie was going to handle it. 6 long months of her being on her own with her family but Jack knew that life seemed to have gotten better for Cassie.

Her family were healing and the lost memory of her brother seemed to be slowly fading from the world of Cassie's family.

**-SLOT-**

**That's all for this chapter guys. The next chapter will come out the 6th September and then Chapter 11 I have no idea, it depends when I have free time!**

**So Thanks for 6 faves and 12 follows!**

**-SLOT-**


	10. Chapter 10: Easter Goodbyes

**-SLOT-**

**Okay so I had a bit of writer's block with this story but I managed to get through it, it's a short chapter but my chapters many be becoming shorter as college is taking over my life.**

**-SLOT-**

Chapter 10: Easter Goodbyes

Spring break had actually been calm for Cassie, she had been spending the days with Jack and her parents had been watching her more and they kept wondering why she was talking to herself. It was one night at dinner that her Daddy asked about it.

"Cassie, who do you keep talking too?" He asked her, putting a potato on his plate.

"Jack Frost, Daddy! He's here every week and he's one of my best friends!" Cassie responded looking across to the table to where Jack was fiddling with his staff. Her Daddy didn't say anything else because he just accepted the fact that his daughter had an imaginary friend and would hopefully soon grow out of it.

She had been going with Jack know to visit Jamie and the two had become quite close as a result, she now looked forward to every weekend when she could spend time with Jamie but she had noticed that Jack had become quite distant for the past week as if he had something he didn't want to tell her.

It was the end of the first week in Spring break when Jack told her the news and Cassie was sitting by the edge of her bed looking at Jack with big green eyes.

"Cassie, I know you've had a great winter right?" Jack voiced looking down at her.

"Yes Jacky! The best! Bestest ever!" Cassie responded cheerfully moving onto Jack's lap and hugging him before pulling away so she didn't get too cold.

"Well listen, I'm the spirit of winter so that means soon I'll have to go and let the other seasons come in, it's going to be a long time until I come back, November at the earliest and I'm going to worry about how you're going to cope without me there if anything bad happens." Jack replied staring at the ground.

He expected to hear crying off Cassie but she was just quiet and looking down at the ground, twiddling her thumbs almost as if she didn't want to believe it.

"Cassie?" Jack asked again sounding unsure. Cassie looked up at him this time and she run up to him and hugged him, he saw the tears coming down her face finally but it still worried him.

"I'm only crying because I'm going to miss you!" Cassie stated clutching onto him tightly and Jack was going to miss Cassie, she really was a loveable girl.

"Cassie before you know it, I'm going to be back here and then we can have more fun in the snow, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great Jacky! How long till you have to go?"

"It's Easter tomorrow, so tonight at the latest."

Cassie was quite shocked at this news but it was better than nothing so she played a lot of games with Jack and she tried to forget that he was going in a few hours and she tried to enjoy hersle fiwh him.

However soon enough, the games were finished and Cassie was in her pajamas and sitting on her bed giving Jack one last hug before he went.

"Jack how will I know when you're coming back in November?" Cassie asked staring at Jack who looked thoughtful for a minute.

He sat on her bed and looked at her bracelet that he had given her, Cassie always wore it now.

"When the first snowflakes start to appear in November, it means I'm near." Jack responded tickling Cassie before standing up and heading out the window, he was heading up North to say goodbye to everyone and then would head to Antarctica before coming back in November.

Cassie waved goodbye and when she could no long see Jack, she went over to her bed and went to sleep dreaming of November and when Jack would come back.

* * *

On Easter morning, Cassie awoke to see chocolate eggs everywhere in her room and she knew that the Easter Bunny had come. Jack had told her that he knew him and the two would good friends usually but sometimes they were rivals and an argument could often spark.

Cassie gathered up the eggs and went downstairs where she saw her mommy getting breakfast ready. She sat at the table and put the eggs on, pointing to them when her mommy noticed her presence.

"Where did those eggs come from?" Her mommy asked giving a yawn and Cassie smiled, her mommy was so much better now would spend time with her even though mommy still cried at night, Cassie heard her weeping for Tommy but mommy still put on a brave façade.

"The Easter Bunny, Mommy!" Cassie responded laughing in delight, she really wanted some chocolate but knew that she would have to wait until she had finished her breakfast and so gorged her toast down to the point where her mommy told her not to rush the food.

She finished her toast and Cassie asked if she could eat the eggs to which her mother replied 'no'. "That's not fair!" Cassie wailed really wanting to eat the chocolates but she waited and waited until it was coming around lunchtime and frankly Cassie was tired of her mother telling her no, it came as a bit of relief when she was finally allowed to dig into the chocolates.

When Cassie put the eggs into her mouth, there was nothing that had ever tasted better! The chocolate almost seemed to melt on her tongue and she couldn't help but eat all of it, causing chocolate to go all around her mouth.

Her mommy had gone out to see how her father was doing with the Easter Egg Hunt in the garden and when she came in, she tutted at Cassie and began to wipe away the chocolate from her mouth.

"Really Cassie, sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Her mommy muttered shaking her head with a smile.

Cassie laughed and headed towards the garden, it was time to start the Easter Egg Hunt!

Cassie looked at the ground and saw that there was hardly any snow left and it reminded her of when Jack had left, it was already as if the world wanted her to forget that Jack had ever been with her, just like when her brother Tommy had left. Cassie pushed aside these nasty thoughts; she needed to get all the Easter eggs so she decided she would focus on that.

When she had found as many as she could, Cassie headed inside to give them to her parents.

She went back up to her room and tried to play a game with herself and wished Jack hadn't had to go because she would learn to hate Easter Goodbyes.

-**SLOT-**

**So that's it, I'll try to get the next update at least around October or the end of September! **

**Thanks for 6 faves and 14 follows!**

**-SLOT-**


End file.
